Breezehome
Description Breezehome is a small home in Whiterun located next to Warmaiden's and Whiterun's Gate, and is the first house that can be bought. It can be purchased from Proventus Avenicci after the Jarl allows the purchasing of property (when you become Thane of Whiterun), or from Brill if the player has completed the Battle for Whiterun for the Stormcloaks. Upgrades After the house is bought, Proventus sells upgrades for the property: For displaying purposes, this house has 2 Weapon Racks, 2 Weapon Plaques, and 1 Shield Plaque. There is also a guest bedroom upgrade to the house that is added after you are granted the title of Thane of Whiterun and Lydia becomes your housecarl. If you have been granted the title before purchasing the house, the upgrade will already be in place. This adds a wall to the side left side area at the top of the stairs. Inside the room will be the guest bed (assigned to Lydia), as well as some storage places and tables. Related Quests *Buying a house in Whiterun Gallery ' Breezehome.PNG|Location of home. Breezehome.jpg|Just inside the front door of Breezehome Breezehome - entrance.jpg|Breezehome Breezehome00.jpg|Breezehome - alchemy lab Breezehome01.jpg|Breezehome - bedroom Breezehome02.jpg|Breezehome - upper floor Breezehome04.jpg|Breezehome - entrance Breezehome.PNG|Breezehome, in Whiterun. ' Notes *If the Dragonborn's housecarl, Lydia, is still alive, she waits here and has her own bed. *Proventus Avenicci does not sell upgrades when he is on the porch, only in the dining room. *Because the location sits adjacent to Warmaiden's, a Forge, Smelter, Tanning Rack and Workbench are freely available and within close proximity (see Smithing). An Arcane Enchanter resides nearby, at Dragonsreach. *Siding with the Stormcloaks during the Civil War requires the Dragonborn to perform certain tasks, as well as purchase Breezehome, in order to re-conscript themselves as Thane of Whiterun. *If you do not let someone finish what they say (e.g one of the guards' many lines), they will follow you into Breezehome as you enter. They will leave once they finish what they have to say. Bugs *(PS3/Xbox) DO NOT leave the Breezehome key inside the house, for you will not be able to get back in. *(Xbox/PS3) Sometimes the wall mount upstairs will not let you hang weapons. No known fix yet. (Please refer to the Talk page for possible fix of weaponmounts.) *(Xbox/PC) The Steward will not give the option to sell you the upgrades if you have a guard/follower with you. Killing the steward then waiting a few days for a new one fixed it on the pc. Talking to the Steward when he is in the throne room can also be worth trying. Asking your follower to wait in an area(any area) then talking to the Steward will fix it. *(PC) After purchasing the home, any items put into the only chest in the unupgraded house will immediately disappear. Leaving Whiterun for a few days appears to fix this. *(PC/Xbox) After purchasing the Alchemy Lab for the house it can disappear without ability to buy it again. *(Xbox) Sometimes upon entering the house the upstairs walls are not there, but the doors are. Reloading a previous save will fix this. *(Xbox) Sometimes placing Mehrunes' Razor (Possibly all daggers) on any of the wall mounts, will cause it to glitch off the mount, and into the wall, making it impossible to get. *(Xbox) Some weapons placed on the weapon rack will appear on the floor in front of it when re-entering Breezehome.(Not tested with other homes, also not tested on PC or PS3.) *(ALL) If you acquired the house before the Stormcloak attack, after the attack sometimes the house will be locked again. Take care to not forget the key inside the house. *(PS3/Xbox) Items placed in the home such as on a table for decoration can dissapear randomly. *(PS3/?) Chests, Tables, Wall mounts and entire walls sometimes disappear, one way to fix this is leaving Breezehome and re-entering the building. Once you do, the items on these fixtures will reappear in a mess on the floor. *(Xbox/PC) After placing an object in your home, not on a weapons rack ect., the object will fly out of its spot and on to the floor. This happens when you exit and then, reenter your house again later. This can be fixed by placing the object again. *(PS3/Xbox/PC) Withdrawing all stored books on bookshelves makes the books stay in place and become unaccessable to the player and prevents the player from interacting with the containing shelf. (Withdrawn books are still given to player). *(Xbox/PS3/?) Sometimes the wall mount above the door will not prompt you to place anything on it. (Please refer to the Talk page for possible fix of weaponmounts.) *(Xbox/?) The wall mount above the door will not let you place a 'Woodcutter's Axe '''and instead having it hover above the table to the right. *(PS3/?) The wall mount above the door will not let you place a '''Ghostblade '''and instead having it hover above the table to the right. (Can still place another item on rack while weapon stays in midair) *(PS3/?) Placing a stolen weapon on the weapon rack and then taking it can cause that weapon rack slot to become inaccessible. *(Xbox/PS3/?) Occationally the Weapon's Rack will not prompt you to place anything on it. ''(Please refer to the Talk page for possible fix of weaponmounts.) *''(Xbox/?) You can't always sleep in your bed (shows as owned by someone else).'' *(Xbox/PS3/?) Placing a Silver Greatsword on the Weapon's Rack will cause it glitch out of said rack, and while it is still retrievable, the rack becomes unusable (only the one slot). *(PS3/Xbox) Placing too many books in the a bookshelf will make the shelf and books unaccessable, if you are putting the books in it will give a prompt telling you to many, then place the last 2 books you tried to place back into your inventory, placing one more book into the shelf causes the shelf to be unusable. You can still pick up the book and it will move on the shelf, but can not be pulled off of the shelf. *(PC) Using Whirlwind Sprint into Lydia's room(Correction: It appears any wall works.)while overburdened, into the wall, will make you spawn just inside Breezehome's door after a small grey screen area. Notes *It is NOT possible to lock yourself out of the house if you leave the key inside. Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Houses Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Locations